Innocence d'un baiser
by Atayla Malfoy
Summary: Nouvelle version en ligne... Lorsque le défi est d'embrasser son pire ennemi, que se passe t il?
1. Note

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ceci est la nouvelle version. Bon, j'avoue qu'elle n'a pas énormément changé. J'ai essayé de retirer le plus de commentaire possible, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tous les retirer. Ca m'aurait obligé à changer la construction de la fic et je trouvais ça dommage parce que je m'étais bien amusée à l'écrire. Donc… Tant mieux à ceux à qui ça plait et tant pis aux autres lol (pas trop quand même j'espère )**

Un _**grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire**_ pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient. J'espère que vraiment que ce sera mieux ainsi. Et je m'EXCUSE infiniment du retard. J'avoue que je n'étais pas très motivée pour écrire des fics cette année. Ca reviendra peut-être. J'espère toutefois quand même terminer l'autre fic qui est en cours. Je n'aime pas rester sur un travaille inachevé et j'ai moi-même déjà expérimenté la frustration d'une fic abandonnée et je ne veux pas l'imposer moi-même, ne serait-ce qu'à une personne. C'est contre mes principes. Mais bon, pour l'instant, je manque vraiment de motivation et de temps. Et l'école va bientôt reprendre. Bon, je sais, on n'est qu'à la moitié des vacances, mais comme je n'ai déjà pas vu passer la première moitié, que je pars une semaine et demi là ou j'aurai pas d'ordi, et que quand je rentre j'ai plusieurs portraits et autres dessins sur le feu… Ben je pense que c'est mal parti pour continuer pendant les vac . Moi qui me disais qu'en vacance j'aurai enfin du temps pour m'y remettre, je me suis lourdement fourré le doigt dans l'œil.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre:**** Innocence d'un défi**

**Auteur:**** Atayla Malfoy**

**Beta-lectrice:**** Daphlanote (un grand merci à elle pour la patience énorme qu'elle m'a témoigné : je lui ai passé presque toute les étapes de cette fic à corriger jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient terminées, ma chère Daph devait les connaître par cœur)**

**Genre :**** Romance/Humour**

**Rating:**** M**

**Pairing :**** HP/DM**

**Résumé:****Lorsque le défi est d'embrasser son pire ennemi, que se passe t il?**

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

**PS : Réponse à un défi de jynni sur .**

Blablabla : Atayla

(Blablabla) : Murmure d'eau Douce

_Blablabla_ : pensées de Harry

Blablabla : Pensée de Draco

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bonjours chers amis.

Que diriez-vous de retrouver nos Poudlariens préférés pendant leur dernier voyage en tant qu'élèves dans le Poudlard Express ? Ca vous tente ?... (Je ne sais pas eux mais moi oui Alors continue ! S'il te plaît !!). Hihihi ! Ma chère conscience qui me le demande si gentiment. Même si ça ne vous dit rien, je ne peux tout de même pas refuser. Et puis qui sait, ça vous plaira peut-être…

Donc, pour vous mettre dans le contexte, nos chers Poudlariens, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ont réussis leur dernière année et se retrouve maintenant dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry a vaincu Voldemort en début d'année. Du coup, maintenant, il n'est plus obliger de supporter les Dursley pour être en sécurité (Oui, mais le problème c'est que, à cause de ça, il n'a pas de maison). Murmure d'eau douce ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée raconter l'histoire ? (Ben désolée, je ne peux pas me retenir de rajouter mon grain de sel à ta fic).

Moui… Bon… Où en étais-je donc ? (Je venais de préciser qu'Harry n'avait plus de maison…) Ah oui !... Mouais… Tu bouleverses mes plans là !! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?! (Hihihi. Désolée… Allez continue).

D'accord… Donc, Harry n'a pas de maison… Enfin, en fait il en a une. Il a hérité de la maison de son parrain. Seulement, bien sur, il n'aime pas vraiment s'y rendre (faut le comprendre, ça lui rappelle la mort de Sirius… et puis la maison en elle-même n'est pas vraiment agréable…). Donc, pour le moment, il va aller vivre chez les Weasley. Le temps de trouver mieux.

Actuellement, il est donc dans un compartiment du train avec ses deux amis, et ils jouent à 'action-vérité'.

Ron est en train d'imiter un singe lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy (vous comprendrez que son teint ait pris la délicate couleur d'une tomate rougie au soleil) qui finisse, après avoir tenté (en vain) de se retenir, par exploser de rire. Vite suivis par notre trio Gryffondorien.

Eh oui, bien que Harry et Draco ne s'entende toujours pas (ça vous étonne ?), ils se supportent et ont même sympathisé avec les deux meilleurs amis de leur adversaire (à savoir − bien qu'il soit, je crois, inutile de le préciser − Hermione et Ron pour Harry, et Blaise et Pansy pour Draco ; quatre élèves qui s'entendent d'ailleurs très bien depuis que les trois Serpentards se sont joins à l'ordre du Phoenix).

En effet, pendant leur sixième année, ils sont tout trois allés voir le directeur. Comme vous le savez, Draco avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumby. Seulement, il ne voulait pas servir de pantin à un fou (comme son père s'évertuait à le faire, au péril de sa vie).

Il en a donc parlé à ses deux amis et, ensemble, ils ont fini par décider d'aller rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore.

Suite à cette visite surprise, Draco n'est plus jamais retourné chez lui (ben oui, il venait de renier le fou que son père avait déifié) et les deux trios ont fini par se rapprocher.

Enfin bref, reprenons là où nous en étions…

Les trois Serpentards sont entrés juste quand Ron exécutait son gage (pour ceux qui ne suive pas, je précise qu'il devait imiter le singe), et ils n'ont pu retenir un fou rire.

Une fois ce fou rire, quelque peu bruyant, contrôlé, Blaise explique leur présence inattendue : « Dites les gars, vous avez encore de la place pour trois personnes dans ce compartiment ? Parce qu'y a plus un seul compartiment de libre… ».

Sourire dissimulé d'Harry (Eh oui, notre Griffy chéri craque depuis quelque temps pour sa Némésis ; en secret bien sûr ; pourquoi pleurez vous les filles ? Tout le monde sait qu'il est gay. Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne le cache plus !) et d'Hermione (ben oui, vous la connaissez tout de même, elle l'a déjà compris), qui s'exclame : « Bien sûr ! On jouait à 'action-vérité', ça vous dit ? ». « Ah ? 

Ben ouais ! Pourquoi pas ? » (Bien sur, si les yeux de Draco avait pu tuer, Blaise serait tombé là, raide mort)

Donc, voilà les six élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard, réunis dans un compartiment et occupés à jouer à 'action-vérité'.

Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour d'Hermione (je suis sûre qu'une mêle-tout comme elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de profiter de la situation ; à savoir Draco et Harry réunis, munis d'un orgueil imbattable et jouant à 'action-vérité') qui pose la fameuse question 'action ou vérité ?' à Draco ( bien sur, il choisit action ; il s'est peut-être bonifié, mais il n'en est pas moins un Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne se dévoile pas !).

En effet, il choisit action, et face au sourire sadique qui se dessine sur la bouche d'Hermione, il commence à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû faire une exception, jusqu'à en être définitivement sûr lorsqu'elle lui annonce son gage (Pour les curieux, elle exige de lui, Draco Malfoy, qu'il embrasse Harry Potter... Et bien sûr, elle n'oublie pas de préciser qu'elle ne réclame pas qu'un simple baiser… ; j'avais donc raison).

S'en suivit une réaction énergique des deux concernés :

« QUOI !! » (À l'unisson)

« … »

« Jamais de la vie !! Tu veux que j'embrasse ce… ce… ce… CA !? »

(Notre chère Hermione acquiesce innocemment, pas le moins du monde impressionnée)

« Mais tu me prends pour qui ?! Je ne suis pas comme lui, moi ! Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge ! »

Harry, furieux, se retient difficilement de lui sauter dessus (prenez-le comme vous voulez XD).

« Quoi !! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge !! C'est pas de ma faute si personne ne veut d'une sale fouine arrogante et méprisante seulement capable de profiter des autres et qui ne… »

« TAIS-TOI !! Qui te dit que personne ne veut de moi ?? Ce qu'il y a, c'est que, moi, au moins, je n'étale pas ma vie devant le monde entier ! Je sais me montrer discret !... »

« Ca, c'est toi qui le dit ! Rien ne nous prouve que tu ne mens pas !... Hermione. Il est hors de question que j'embrasse cette ordure !! »

« Idem pour moi !! Mais franchement t'as quoi dans la tête ?! »

«Hihihi… He bien… (Le ton calme et serein d'Hermione nous offre un magnifique contraste avec les cris colériques des deux princes)… Elle est belle la célèbre fierté des Malfoy et du célèbre Survivant… »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ma fierté vient faire ici ? »

« Et la mienne ?! »

« Vous oseriez vous défiler face à un simple gage ? Vous ne seriez donc que des dégonflés ?... » (Sourire angélique)

« … »

« … »

« Il me semble que vous n'avez pas le choix les gars ».

« Blaise ! »

« Ben quoi Draco ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'embrasser ce joli petit minois… » (Les voilà dans de beaux draps si Blaise Zabini se met à jouer le jeu)

« Blaise !! » (Harry et Draco choqués)

« Hihihi… Alors, j'ai raison ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ?! Moi ? Peur ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête !... Potter ! Viens ici ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ben ramène tes fesses ! Qu'on en finisse ! »

« Grrr… Si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai pas le choix… »

« … »

« Alors, tu m'écoutes bien, Potter, parce que je ne le redirai pas… », dit Draco à voix basse. « Tu me laisses faire, c'est moi qui t'embrasse. Compris ? Et tu gardes tes mains sur toi. »

Le brun rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

« Je ne te déteste pas assez pour te faire ça, t'inquiète… »

Notre cher Ryry va donc avoir ce dont il rêve (merci Hermione !… ben oui, il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il lui était reconnaissant de ce cadeau !). Pour être franche, il ne reste que quelques centimètres avant qu'il ne l'obtienne.

Il sent déjà le parfum envoutant de tilleul que porte Draco. Il le voit s'approcher (notant au passage que son cher ange à les joues délicieusement rougies) et ferme (vivement) les yeux (ben oui, ce serait bête de perdre le contrôle des maintenant).

Mince ! Je rougis ! Je le sens ! Cet idiot va croire qu'il me fait de l'effet… Par Merlin !! Je vais embrasser Potter ! Je m'en remettrai jamais ! …Bon. Draco. Dis-toi que tu aurais pu tomber sur pire… Allez, courage !

Sur ces dernières pensées (peu flatteuses pour le Gryffon), il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry (_Merlin ! On dirait de la soie ! Comment est-ce possible d'avoir des lèvres aussi douce ?!_), commençant à l'embrasser, doucement, hésitant (Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ouvrira bientôt les yeux : en fait, il ne déteste pas vraiment Harry, c'est juste l'habitude… Et puis… une question de réputation…)

Merlin ! Comment je vais faire pour rester impassible ?? (Hihihi. Notre Survivant a des hormones qui le travaille. Pardonnez-moi l'allusion)

Au bout d'un certain temps, le blond repousse brutalement son cher rival (ben oui, ça pouvait pas durer), essoufflé, les joues rougies, le regard flou mais tout de même colérique…

« ET ALORS ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Je m'attendais à mieux après toutes ces rumeurs! »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?! »

« Devine !... Rien justement ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a dit de te laisser faire ! »

« Bien Potter !... Même si je t'ai dit de me laisser faire, il faut que tu te bouges un minimum pour que ta chère amie soit satisfaite !!... Vu ta réputation, je pensais que tu étais au courant et qu'il était inutile de le préciser !... Manifestement je me suis tromp… »

« Ca va !! Je sais très bien cela ! Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec ma soi-disant réputation ! Par contre je m'étonne que toi tu le saches… »

« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Que je n'ai jamais embrassé ? »

« Peut-être… » (Regard provoquant vs regard assassin)

« Arrête de te faire des films Potter ! C'est vrai que je ne me suis surement pas autant entraîné que toi mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être plus doué que toi, comme pour tout d'ailleurs! »

_Plus doué je doute un peu… Mais… doué ?… Mmmh… Sans aucun doute… _

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Et bien viens donc me le prouver !»

_Oh oui ! Viens donc me le prouver ! Je t'attends !..._

(Hihihi, il n'est pas bête le pitit Ryry de le provoquer ainsi…)

Brusquement, le Serpentard se rapproche d'Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de défi.

Nan mais pour qui il se prend le St Potty ! Il va voir si un Malfoy ne sait pas embrasser !

Content de lui, Harry ferme les yeux, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, les joues rougies d'avance…

Draco ! Regarde-le, il ferme les yeux… Mmmh cette délicieuse bouche… on dirait qu'elle t'invite… Il a les joues rouges… T'as vu ses lèvres ? Elles doivent faire des merveilles… Ils ont mis le chauffage ?...

Notre cher Draco ne se rend pas compte que ses pensées ont légèrement dévié de leur but premier (qui était d'insulter 'St Potty'…).

Il s'est donc soudainement approché du brun, furieux. Et, après un court temps de réflexion, alors qu'il se penchait déjà sur les lèvres invitantes du Gryffon, il a dévié pour aller frôler, de sa bouche, le cou d'Harry (qui, bien sûr, ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais qui est r-a-v-i de cette initiative plus qu'agréable… le problème est bien sur de ne pas se laisser aller).

Maintenant, il mordille délicatement son cou, remontant lentement vers son oreille. Ses mains, à l'origine sagement déposées sur ses épaules, sont maintenant en train de caresser sensuellement son dos, retraçant lentement le sillon de sa colonne vertébrale, descendant de plus en plus vers le bas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Pourquoi je fais ça moi ?! Je suis masochiste ?!... Non Draco, tu n'es pas masochiste, tu es sadique ! Tu ne veux que faire souffrir un peu plus Harry !... Ah, ouais, ça doit être ça… Conscience, tu me rassures !

En ce moment, Draco croirait n'importe quoi. (Si vous voulez mon avis, moi, j'en profiterai ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un Apollon à sa merci!) De un, on ne te demande pas ton avis… Et de deux, Draco est lui-même un Apollon ! (Oui bon, ça va… Pff… On ne peut plus rien dire ici !) Tu peux tant que tu ne rabaisses pas mon Dracounet chéri. (Je te signale que ce n'est pas le tien ! C'est celui de J. K. R. !)… Moui bon… On peut toujours rêver quand même ! (Ouais, mais je m'en fous ! Continue !)… Eh là ! Et la politesse ? Tu crois que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Nan mais tu te prends pour qui là ? (Oh ça va ! Excuse-moi ! Donc… Auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de continuer votre fanfiction ?). C'est mieux ainsi… Même si je détecte une certaine pointe d'hypocrisie dans ta question. (Nan sans rire…).

Bon… Donc, maintenant, Draco est en train d'embrasser Harry, passionnément, langoureusement, sensuellement.

(Sans vouloir t'interrompre, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît nous éclairer sur les événements survenus lors de notre petite altercation ?)

Grrr… Moui… Mais je ne le referais pas éternellement alors fait attention ! (D'accord… et merci)

Donc, pendant notre petite dispute, les lèvres de Draco ont, lentement, cheminé jusqu'à l'oreille d'Harry. Lorsqu'il y est enfin arrivé, il s'est mis à la déguster, la mordillant lascivement, emmenant Harry dans les étoiles… (Le pauvre n'a même pas pu retenir ses gémissements… Et, étonnement, 

cela n'a pas déplu au Serpentard). En effet, il s'est directement détaché de l'oreille du Griffondor, lui faisant émettre (bien malgré lui bien entendu) un léger soupir frustré, pour se jeter (et le terme n'est pas mal choisi) sur sa bouche.

Et donc, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, il est actuellement en train d'embrasser Harry (qui, maintenant, lui répond avec ardeur). Le baiser est passionné, langoureux, sensuel, délicieux, et les transporte tout deux dans un monde étoilé.

Oh… Je retire ce que je disais tout à l'heure… Nnnh… Même si, en fait, je ne me rappelle plus ce que je disais… Nnh… Et je m'en fous… Oh Harry !... Continue… Merlin, faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais….

Comme vous avez pu le constatez, Draco a légèrement revu sa position précédente et est prêt à recommencer ce gage indéfiniment. (Hihihi. Ce que notre cher Serpy voulait dire avant qu'il ne perde le fil de ses idées, c'est qu'il ne faut absolument pas être masochiste pour vouloir embrasser Harry… Et puis que, peut-être, ou plutôt certainement, il avait eu tord de se dire plus doué que lui). Et en ce qui concerne les pensées d'Harry, elles ne vont bien entendu pas accréditer celles de sa Némésis…

Merlin ! Comment est-ce possible d'embrasser si bien ?... Et dire qu'il me déteste … J'envie ceux qu'il désire… Mmmh… Mmmh… Et il ne se vantait pas… Il est définitivement plus doué que moi… Mmmh…

(Hihihi. Que voulez-vous… On ne les changera pas)

Plus le baiser se fait long, plus ils perdent pied (Harry parvient toutefois à garder le contrôle de ses mains ; bien que difficilement).

L'intensité des gémissements va grandissant (Il n'y a pas que chez Harry que les hormones travaillent ; comprendront ceux qui ont été attentifs).

En effet Murmure d'Eau Douce, tout à fait perdu, déconnecté de la situation, notre cher Draco vient de recouvrir les fesses d'Harry de ses mains (quand on pense que c'était lui qui était le plus opposé à ce gage…). Lentement, il les caresse, gravant leur exquise fermeté dans sa mémoire.

C'est alors qu'il s'arrête, s'écartant brusquement du Rouge et Or. Ses yeux, quoique noyés dans un océan de désir, sont marqués par la surprise.

Il vient, en fait, de percevoir, chez Harry, le 'développement' plus 'considérable' que d'ordinaire d'une certaine partie du corps humain (ou animal) propre aux beaux mâles (comme s'en est le cas ici, mais, bien sûr, également présents chez les 'laids')…

(PS : pardonnez-nous ce passage pour le moins stupide… je crois qu'ici nous en sommes arrivés à notre apogée de la débilité la plus profonde… Veuillez s'il vous plait accepter nos excuses et ne pas arrêter votre lecture pour si peu ; nous vous promettons de faire attention à l'avenir)

Il fallait s'y attendre (notre cher Atayla parle ici de ce que notre cher Draco vient de percevoir chez le Griffon)… Quand on réfléchi au fait qu'Harry rêvait de se qui lui arrive depuis longtemps, on comprend l'état dans lequel il est.

On comprend aussi, que lorsque Draco s'est mis à caresser voluptueusement ses fesses, alors que not' pitit Ryry avait déjà toute les peines du monde à garder ce qui lui restait de contrôle ; c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, il ait eu un léger mouvement involontaire du bassin, dévoilant ainsi, inconsciemment, son désir au Vert et Argent.

Celui-ci, maintenant certain (bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu de douter ; le brun n'était plus très discret) qu'il faisait on ne peut mieux réagir le Griffy, se jette à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser avec une ardeur redoublée, si cela est possible.

Sous le choc, Harry ne répond pas tout de suite à la fougue du blond, mais ne tarde tout de même pas à rattraper son manque de réaction, répondant activement au baiser.

Mmmmmmh… Merlin… Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ?... Il veut me rendre fou ou quoi ?... C'est ça sa vengeance ?... Mmmh ! Merlin ! Je voudrai que cela continue indéfiniment… Mmmh…

Tout à ses réflexions, notre Griffy ne se rend pas compte que ses mains sont parties à la découverte de Draco sans son assentiment (MdD : il ne remarqua pas non plus, malheureusement XD, que celui-ci en gémit).

Lorsqu'il prend conscience des actions de ses mains (les petites vicieuses caressent sensuellement les fesses de notre sublime Serpy qui ne se plaint, bien entendu, pas du tout de cette initiative plus qu'agréable), il réagit immédiatement.

Reprenant le contrôle des deux coquines, il les emploie à se séparer de Draco (Bien entendu, il va de soi que, tout à sa stupéfaction, il ne remarque pas le gémissement frustré qui s'échappa des lèvres du blond).

Il est en train de préparer sa fuite (alors que notre cher Draco insensible se reconnecte tant bien que mal au monde qui l'entoure) lorsqu'il fait demi-tour et dit à Draco quelque chose qui le laisse stupéfait :

« Tu peux te moquer de moi ta vie durant si tu veux, mais je veux que tu saches, puisque c'est surement la dernière fois qu'on se voit, que je t'aime et que ça ne date pas d'hier » (pas du tout sec not' Ryry ; pardonnez-lui, il est nerveux).

Ayant dit cela, il se retourne et quitte le compartiment devant les yeux médusés de tous (ainsi que le sourire satisfait d'Hermione et le teint plus blanc que jamais de Ron). En effet, personne ne s'attendait à une telle déclaration.

Un silence de plomb règne pendant une éternité (selon nos Poudlariens, mais en réalité, juste pendant quelques minutes). C'est alors qu'Hermione se ressaisit (la première bien sûr) et somme Draco de réagir :

« Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Que les dragons dansent la polka ? Mais rattrapes-le bon sang !! ».

Clignant des yeux, perdu, Draco se reconnecte (enfin) et, sautant sur ses pieds, il sort à son tour, obéissant sagement à Hermione (on remarquera ici que c'est une preuve magnifique de son égarement ; en effet, un Malfoy ne reçoit d'ordres de personne, tout le monde sait ça !! XD).

Dans le couloir, il se retrouve au milieu d'une foule d'élèves se bousculant, tous pressés de quitter le train. (Eh oui, il n'avait pas remarqué la sonnerie, pourtant assourdissante, du train).

Sortant du train, il balaie la foule du regard, cherchant Harry du mieux qu'il peut, pestant contre celui-ci (et priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti).

Tout à coup, il le voit, au milieu de nombreuses têtes rousses souriantes. Il se met à courir vers lui, criant son prénom (eh oui, l'amour peut changer n'importe quel homme, même le plus stoïque des Malfoy).

A bout de souffle, les joues légèrement rougies (Miam ;p), il s'arrête devant Harry et les Weasley (il n'est pas utile de préciser, je suppose, qu'ils ont tous les yeux arrondis par la surprise ; tout comme la plupart des gens qui les entourent. Ben oui, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un Malfoy courir après quelqu'un, encore moins après Harry Potter).

Soudainement gêné par tout ces regards (comme quoi il a bien changé), il bafouille quelque chose que seul lui (et encore) peut comprendre (remarquez que les yeux arrondis s'arrondissent encore plus ; ils viennent quand même d'entendre Draco Malfoy, personnification du sang-froid, bafouiller).

Remarquant que personne n'a compris, pas même le principal intéressé, il prend son courage (et ce n'est pas peut dire pour un Serpentard) à deux mains et crie presque (pour être sûr de bien se faire comprendre cette fois-ci), sa réponse au Griffondor :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! » (Je reconnais qu'elle n'est pas très originale, mais elle a, au moins, le mérite d'être claire). Aucun commentaire…

Un 'Oh !' unanime s'échappe des nombreuses bouches (maintenant elles aussi arrondies) des spectateurs entourant notre couple mythique, tandis que, sur celle d'Harry (la bouche, comprenons-nous bien) naît un éblouissant sourire.

Laissant à peine, à Draco, le temps d'admirer ce magnifique étirement de lèvre (adieu poésie du moment), le Griffondor se jette voracement sur la bouche de sa Némésis, lui faisant oublier le sentiment désagréable qu'il vient de découvrir (à savoir la gêne) et faisant naître en lui, pour la énième fois, en à peine une demi heure, un sentiment de bien-être délicieux.

Il sont interrompu par un cri, s'apparentant plus ou moins à celui d'une truie qu'on égorge, suivi d'un grand BOUM, et accompagné d'applaudissements.

Se retournant vers la source de ce vacarme, ils découvrent Ginny (qui tente, tant bien que mal, de retenir un fou rire), essayant sans succès de relever un Ron pâle comme la mort et couché (ou plutôt écroulé) par terre, et Hermione qui applaudit pour une raison connue d'elle seule. « Eh bien ! Il était tant que vous vous mettiez ensemble ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour ! » dit-elle, terminant sa phrase sur un éclat de rire général.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**FIN **

**Ben voilà ! J'espère que cette fic vous a plu… Bien qu'elle me déçoive un peu.**

'**En y réfléchissant, c'est un peu normal… C'est un délire qu'on c'est tapé à deux pendant la nuit. Ca pouvait pas donner quelque chose de super…' **

**Ouais… C'est vrai. Surtout avec toi…**

'**Bon ça va ! La prochaine fois tu te le taperas toute seule ton délire !'**

**D'accord, mais c'est toi que ça gênera… C'est toi qui ne rira pas **

'**Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai besoin de toi pour rire ?!' **

**Hihihi. Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand t'es vexée ? C'était pour rire va ! Ne montes donc pas sur tes grands chevaux ! **

'**Mouais… Mais c'est pas marrant…' (boudeuse)**

**Bon d'accord. Je le referais plus… Allez, fais-moi un joli sourire.**

'**Nnnn (elle passe la langue)…. Hihihi… Je suis bête tout de même.'**

**Oui… Parfois.**

'**Allez ! Remercie donc tes lecteurs, ils vont se sentir oubliés !'**

**Oups ! Oui. Désolée chers amis et encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire. On vous fait plein de gros poutous, et on vous dit encore merci.**

'**Une cht'ite review ? '**

'**PS : notre très chère Atayla nous fera peut-être un pitit chapitre en plus, sous forme d'épilogue… Dans lequel il y aura… UN LEMON !! N'est-ce pas ?...' **

**Oui, en effet, ma chère amie Daphlanote (elle-même auteur méritant grandement d'être lu) me l'a proposé et je me suis dis que je pourrai bien essayer. Il y a juste que je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra… Comme ce sera le premier que je ferai et que les examens approchent, je ne peux pas vous certifier que ça arrivera vite, même si je ferai un effort. **

**Biz.**

**Atayla (et Murmure d'eau douce 'merci de penser à moi')**


	3. Epilogue: un mariage mouvementé

Bonjour à toutes et à tous

**Epilogue: un mariage mouvementé!**

Blablabla Atayla

(Blablabla) Murmure d'eau Douce

_Blablabla_ pensées d'Harry

Blablabla Pensées de Draco

Bonjour chères amies! Nous revoici!

'Enfin !!'

Je sais…. Il y a quelqu'un ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? TT … Merlin ! Je n'ai même pas d'excuse à fournir TT

'Dans ce cas, tais-toi et commence !'

Bou houhou… Mésssante !... Mais z'avoue que ze le mérite TT… Donc, pour me faire pardonner, voici l'épilogue…

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter, ici présent, pour époux? »

« Oui, je le veux »

« Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Draco Lucius Malfoy, ici présent, pour époux? »

« Oui, je le veux »

Face à Dumbledore, leur ancien directeur, Draco prend la main d'Harry... Ils sont au manoir Malfoy que Draco a récupéré après l'arrestation de ses parents (ce dont il fut soulagé). C'est pas gentil ça. (C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie de leur mentir et comme c'est la vérité, je...) Ce n'était pas une critique! Juste une constatation... (Ah)

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la loi sorcière, vous, Draco Lucius Malfoy, et vous, Harry James Potter, je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens enchantés du mariage. »

Draco prend alors, sur le coussin face à eux, l'alliance en or blanc qu'il a fait spécialement confectionner pour ce jour.

Et il la passe au doigt de l'homme aux cheveux de jais, qui sourie de toutes ses belles dents blanches face à lui.

Cela fait, Harry se saisit à son tour de l'alliance qu'il lui destine (en or jaune, cette fois) pour la lui passer au doigt, le regardant dans les yeux, n'essayant même pas de compter les étoiles qui y ont élu domicile.

« Vous voilà donc mariés suivant la loi sorcière. Je vous offre, mes chers enfants (grimace de Draco), au nom de toutes les personnes ici présentes et en mon nom personnel, nos meilleurs vœux de bonheur. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.»

_Je n'en reviens pas!!... Je suis marié à Draco!... _(Ben oui, là, Harry, il a encore du mal à réaliser... Faut le comprendre, il y a à peine deux semaines, il croyait que Draco le détestait et maintenant, ils viennent de se marier devant le monde sorcier!... Il y a à peine deux semaines? Ben oui... Je sais, ils sont rapides, mais que voulez-vous, ils ne peuvent pas faire comme les autres).

Aaaah! Enfin! Enfin! Enfin! Il est à moi et à moi seul!! (Personnellement, à la place d'Harry, je n'apprécierais pas d'entendre ces pensées. Et vous?... Juste un peu possessif notre Dracounichet d'amour! N'est-ce pas? M'enfin, s'il se rattrape après, on pourra lui pardonner) Mmmh! Viens ici mon ange!

Impatient, Draco prend la main d'Harry qu'il ne serre pas déjà de toutes ses forces (quelques soient ses pensées, lui aussi a du mal à réaliser... Faut se rappeler que lui, il y a deux semaines, il a du encaisser deux chocs. A savoir, apprendre que Harry l'aime, et accepter le fait que lui aussi l'aime, sans parler de sa demande en mariage).

Se retrouvant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'approchent, lentement, l'un de l'autre prenant le temps de se faire à l'idée que ce baiser symbolisera leur union... Prenant le temps pour bien en profiter et le graver à jamais dans leur mémoire, étirant leurs lèvres en un sourire encore plus grand.

Leurs bouches ne sont, à nouveau, qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs yeux sont maintenant presque fermés. Draco a pris le visage d'Harry dans ses mains, doucement... Déjà, leurs souffles se mélangent... Déjà, plus rien n'existe en dehors d'eux...

Ca y est ! Harry sent les douces lèvres de Draco frôler les siennes ! Rien qu'à ce contact, son dos est parcouru de longs frissons délicieux...

Lorsque tout à coup!

« HIIIIII!! »

BOUM!

« OUCH »

CLING!!

Qui est l'abrutie qui OSE faire un boucan pareil?! (Quelle idée voyons, de faire sursauter Draco Malfoy à un moment pareil...)

_Merlin! J'ai eu peur!... Je vais commettre un meurtre, je le sens... _(Dans une situation pareil, l'inconnue n'obtiendra pas le soutient d'Harry XD... Mais je suppose que vous vous en doutiez)

Front contre front, leurs yeux, toujours plongés dans ceux de leur vis-à-vis (mais plus pour longtemps), sont maintenant liés par une expression sadique entendue, un sourire (mauvais cette fois-ci) se dessinant sur leurs lèvres.

D'un commun accord, ils tournent la tête vers la source de ce vacarme, méditant déjà mille façons (toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres) de se venger.

Et lorsque leurs regards tombent enfin sur cette source tant haïe...

Ils éclatent de rire!!...

...XD...

(Euuuh? ... Atayla?) Oui? (Tu pourrais nous expliquer un peu?... Nan mais parce que là, le 'Hiiii, Boum, Cling' et nos deux chéris qui éclatent de rire au lieu de faire un massacre, je ne comprends pas très bien... Et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule...) Euh... Mouais XD, t'as raison, désolée. Je m'explique (Merci)...

Comme vous vous en rappelez surement, Dumbledore venait d'inviter nos deux princes à s'embrasser. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire avec joie (et avec une lenteur particulièrement sadique!)... Hum... Exactement...

En fait, l'histoire vient de là... (Ah bon?) Eh oui! XD ... Notre chère Hermione est, en effet, très attachée à ses deux amis (oui oui, elle ne le semblait pas dans le train, mais rappelez-vous que son but était de les mettre ensemble! XD) et son pauvre cœur (temporairement poufsouffle) n'a pas résisté à la surcharge de sentiments que leur mariage (et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ;-)) avait causé en elle.

Cette attente du baiser qui scellerait leur lien avait été la goutte faisant déborder le vase et lui avait été fatale (au sens figuré bien sûr!... Nda: Daph, je n'ai pas besoin de remarques en rapport au cours de religion! Lol /Nbl : Pourquoiiiiii ? Tu t'attends à des remarques … ? Pauvre chou ! :p)

Elle s'était élancée, en poussant un cri strident (le fameux 'Hiiii') vers (ou plutôt sur) un Blaise Zabini captivé par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Et son élan les avaient entraînés tout deux dans une chute certaine (le fameux 'Boum') pendant laquelle son cher Blaise, tentant de se retenir à quelque chose, avait agrippé la nappe d'une table qui se trouvait à proximité et sur laquelle était artistiquement posée une savante pyramide de flûtes de champagne qui était, bien entendu tombées sur eux (le fameux 'Cling' lol /Nbl : Le verre cassé…).

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y eut aucun blessé. Juste deux personnes dans une position assez compromettante qui avait déclenché le fou rire de deux de leurs meilleurs amis.

Je m'explique : Hermione se trouvait assise à califourchon sur le brun Serpentard, le torse suffisamment penché en avant pour le frôler de sa poitrine. Je préciserai encore que les mains de Blaise servaient agréablement de 'coussins' à ses deux jolis seins et que les deux ex-poudlariens n'avaient pas l'air pressés de changer de position. Bien au contraire, ils avaient plutôt tendance à se rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre. En fait, ils en étaient arrivés à frôler leurs bouches l'une à l'autre, les yeux à demi fermés... Et ce n'est que l'éclat de rire soudain (après un long moment de silence) de leurs deux amis qui les a sortis de leur transe et les a empêché d'approfondir ce qu'ils venaient de commencer avec grand plaisir.

Maintenant, ils sont debout, droits comme des i, se tordant les mains, la tête penchée, regardant leurs pieds, et rougissant comme deux gamins pris en faute.

« Eh bien ! Il était temps que vous vous mettiez ensemble ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour ! » (XD… Là, ils ont fait une erreur : ils ont tendu une immense perche à Draco pour qu'il se venge)

« Eh ! Mais c'est moi qui avais dit ça ! » (Rappelez-vous la sortie du train)

« Eh oui, ma chère Hermione… Mais tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu t'en sortirais sans dommages ?! »

« En tout cas, moi, ça ne me surprend pas de ta part Draco… »

« J'en suis sûr cher Blaise. »

« Mais si cette réplique s'appliquait parfaitement à vous, ce n'est pas forcément le cas pour nous ! »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Bien évidemment ! » (Blaise et Hermione en cœur)

« Quelle mauvaise fois… Laissez-nous donc vous rafraîchir la mémoire… XD »

« Oh non ! Pas toi aussi Harry !! S'iiiil te plait ! » (Toujours en cœur)

« Désolé Mione, désolé Blaise. Mais j'ai ma fierté… Vous vous rappelez ? »

« Niark niark ! Alors mon cœur, on commence par quoi ? »

« Bah… Le fait qu'ils ont une nette tendance à rougir ou à perdre leur sang-froid en présence l'un de l'autre ? »

« Ah ouais ! Pour ça, j'avoue que ça a un avantage de naître Malfoy ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ca t'a servi ? » (Coup d'œil et sourire en coin de Harry)

« Plus que tu ne le crois mon cœur… » (Voix traînante et rauque de Draco)

« Mmmh… Intéressant… » (Voix traînante imitation Malfoy avec un mordillement de lèvre en bonus de Harry)

« … » (Regards pervers qui se croisent accompagnés de sourires intéressés qui s'étirent…)

« Ah ! Tiens ! Je me rappelle d'un truc ! » (Lumière subite chez Malfoy junior)

« Ah bon ? Quoi ? » (Réveil soudain, quoique non désiré, chez Potter fils)

« Tu te rappelles que le vi… Dumbledore (je me permets de vous rappeler que celui-ci assiste silencieusement à la scène, ainsi que les autres invités… D'où le rattrapage in extremis de notre cher blond… Nda°1° : en fait c'est surtout mon rattrapage lol… et je vous fais ce rappel parce que j'ai failli, moi-même, l'oublier XD) nous avait imposé une sortie piscine chez les moldus ? »

« Oui et alors ? » (Harry, complètement pommé, se demande ce que ça vient faire là)

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué que mon cher meilleur ami était absent ? »

« Si si ! Hermione n'arrêtait pas de le répéter ! » (Toujours pommé mais devinant lentement la suite)

« Hihihi… Tiens donc… (Coup d'œil appuyé avec haussement de sourcil malfoyen accentué d'un léger sourire sadique vers les deux principaux intéressés) Saches que son absence était due à … comment dirai-je ?... un maillot de bain devenu temporairement trop petit à la vue de ta chère amie dans la piscine… »

« Tiens donc… (Tout doute écarté, regard sadique et faussement étonné dirigé vers le couple 'écarlate', comme on pourrait le surnommer en ce moment, un sourire toujours plus large sur les lèvres…) Oh ! Tu me rapp… »

« STOP ! » (Ils devraient participer au concours du 's'exclamer en cœur' s'il existe !)

« Harry, s'il te plaît… On a compris… »

« Oui, Hermione dit vrai : on capitule, vous avez raison » (Merlin qu'ils sont mignons ainsi XD ! A la place de nos deux princes, moi je craquerais tout de suite ! XD / Nbl : Comment ça « Craquerais tout de suite ? Tu vas faire un ménage à quatre dans l'épilogue de l'épilogue ?)

« Oui… Et on s'excuse de nous être servi de vous dans le train… On n'en avait pas le droit et on n'aurait pas dû. »

« Mais non Mione, vous avez bien fait, (son esprit de vengeance enfin rassasié, le voilà prêt à s'attendrir face aux yeux enamourés et aux bouches en cœur de ses deux victimes) sans vous, mon rêve ne se serait pas réalisé et je croirais encore que mon ange me déteste… C'est juste notre si célèbre fierté qui en a pris un coup… C'est pas vrai mon ange ? »

« Si, c'est tout à fait exact XD »

« Pfiou… Si vous le dites, je me sens mieux… »

« Ouais, moi aussi ! »

« C'est pas une raison pour recommencer !! » (À Draco et Harry de former un cœur maintenant… Et autant en paroles qu'en attitudes : leurs sourcils à tous deux sont froncés, et ils ont les poings sur les hanches)

« Non non !! On ne tient pas à revivre votre vengeance ! » (Cœur n°1 ; et en gestes également : ils hochent la tête négativement avec de grands yeux craintifs)

« Hihihi »

« Hum hum !! Sans vouloir vous interrompre, je vous rappelle que nous existons… »

« Oh ! Oui ! Excusez-nous professeur, excusez-nous chers invités. Reprenons donc là où l'on s'était arrêté je vous prie. »

« Et qu'un elfe de maison vienne donc ramasser ces flûtes de champagne ! »

« Bien. Reprenons à ma dernière réplique dans ce cas… Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Tout à fait »

« Bien… Donc… Vous pouvez vous embrassez XD »

« Aaaah… »

Et revoilà les innombrables étoiles brillants de milles feux dans deux paires d'yeux (perdues, l'une dans les profondeurs d'un océan d'émeraude, l'autre, dans les précieux tourbillons d'un argent en fusion), deux larges sourires (rapidement esquissés), quatre mains enlacées (semblant ne plus vouloir se séparer)…

Et voilà que tout s'enchaîne, les visages se rapprochent, les yeux se ferment, les respirations se suspendent…

Mmmmh enfin… Revoici le paradis…

_Merlin merci… Je l'aime tant…_

Leurs lèvres se sont rejointes, leurs langues ont commencé un ballet sensuel et délicieux, doux et merveilleux…

Les voilà enfin unis pour la vie.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Draco ! Draco ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut encore ! (Hihihi. On dirait que notre Dray chou perd patience lol… Mais comprenez-le, il vient de se marier avec son amour et les invités l'accaparent tellement que c'est à peine s'il l'a vu de la soirée !)

« C'est tellement merveilleux ! Je suis tellement contente pour t… »

« Aaaah !! »

PLOUF !!

« Pansy !! » (Là, notre cher Serpy, n'est pas content… Mais alors là, pas du tout !)

Et il y a de quoi ! Sa chère amie (bien que ses intentions soient des meilleures) vient de le faire tomber dans la piscine en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser (amicalement bien sûr). Et bien entendu, elle, elle n'est pas tombée !... Même si ce n'est pas grâce à elle (ça c'est sur ! Elle a, comme qui dirait, chères amies, un 'verre dans le nez', et son équilibre s'en ressent bien évidemment. On peut, en effet, dire qu'il est actuellement quelque peu – terriblement en fait – précaire.)

Exactement, si elle n'a pas fait un petit plongeon avec son meilleur ami, c'est qu'une personne extérieure, tenant suffisamment à son bien-être, s'est trouvé là au bon moment, et l'a retenue dans sa chute. (Il aurait pu aussi retenir Dray !) Bien Murmure d'eau Douce ! Pour une fois que tu le défends !

Enfin bon… Vous allez surement me demander qui est cette chère personne qui s'est instituée 'sauveur' un moment. Je me trompe ? '(Non non ! Tu ne te trompes pas ! Alors, c'est qui ?) Hihihi.

Eh bien sachez, chères lectrices, que ce sauveur n'est autre que (Oh surprise !) Neville Longbottom.

Et figurez-vous que (comme tout Neville Longbottom qui se respecte), il n'a pas su cadenasser suffisamment fort sa maladresse maladive.

Je m'explique… Il a, en effet, retenu sa chère (vous le comprendrez bientôt… Patience !) Pansy dans son plongeon, mais il n'a pas réussi à s'empêcher de tomber lui aussi. Et forcément, il l'a entraînée avec lui.

Bien qu'ils ne soient pas tombés à l'eau (comme notre pauvre Dray), ils sont tombés en arrière et se retrouvent face à la piscine, assis sur le carrelage.

Quoique, en fait, il n'y a que Neville qui soit assis sur le carrelage. En effet, Pansy est actuellement assise sur un Neuville rouge tomate (la raison en est fort simple : Pansy est exactement assise sur une certaine partie de son anatomie qui a une fâcheuse tendance à se réveiller en sa présence) et on peut dire que son visage (à Pansy cette fois) reflète, maintenant, assez bien la stupéfaction la plus totale.

(Tu m'étonnes ! Si cette 'certaine partie d'anatomie' s'est réveillée et qu'elle est assise dessus, elle ne doit pas être passée inaperçue !)

C'est exact. On peut alors comprendre qu'elle ait la tête, comme qui dirait, ailleurs, et qu'elle ne se concentre pas vraiment sur ce que son cher meilleur ami est en train de lui dire. (Hurler serait plus exact) En effet. (Et dire qu'en fait, elle ne remarque même pas qu'il lui crie dessus serait également plus exact…) Oui ! En effet ! Mais tu n'as qu'à raconter à ma place si ça ne te plait pas ! (Non non ! Vas-y continue ! Tu fais ça siii bien !) Hypocrite ! (Mais non ! C'est pas vrai ! Je t'assure !) Mais bien sûr ! Je te crois ! (Hypocrite !) Je t'imite ! (C'est même pas vrai !) Grrr…

Bon ! Ca suffit ! Je continue ! Mais saches que ce n'est pas pour toi ! (Qui en doutait ?) Murmure d'eau Douce… (J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit !) J'espère pour toi …

Où en étais-je donc ? (On disait que Pansy ne remarquait pas que son cher meilleur ami était en train de lui hurler dessus) Ah oui ! Juste. Ca me revient !

Oui, donc Pansy, toute absorbée dans ses nouvelles découvertes, ne prête aucune attention à notre cher Draco (qui, soit dit en passant, commence sérieusement à s'énerver). En effet, il est d'ailleurs tellement énervé qu'il la force à émerger de ses pensées (il est en train de la secouer comme un prunier).

« Oh! Draco! T'es tout mouillé... » (Ben forcément, ayant émigré dans un autre monde, notre chère Pansy ne l'avait pas remarqué lol... J'avoue que c'est fort, mais bon)

« Nan! C'est vrai? Tu m'étonnes... »

« Hein ? »

« Nan mais t'es complètement stupide ou quoi?! C'est toi qui viens de me faire tomber dans la piscine!! »

« Oh! C'est vrai? Excuse-moi Dray chou! Je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès!... Viens, je vais t'essuyer... » (Ayant enfin atterri, la mémoire lui est brusquement revenue...)

« Oh non Pansy! Tu en as déjà assez fait! Je vais m'occuper de mon cher et tendre tout seul!... Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à regarder!! C'est pas un spectacle!! » (Hihihi, Harry ne semble pas apprécier que tout le monde ait une merveilleuse vue sur son Draco tout mouillé... Donc avec des habits particulièrement moulants... lol).

En effet, le Griffy, est arrivé, tant bien que mal à rejoindre son mari et l'a recouvert de sa cape.

« Bon Neville, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'occuper de ta chèèèère Pansy avant qu'elle ne provoque une autre catastrophe ! » (Décidément, les Draco mouillés à la vue de tous, ça ne lui réussit pas !) En effet, et le pauvre Neville est plus rouge qu'il ne l'a jamais été…

« Euh… »

« Oh oui Neville ! Occupe-toi de moi !! »

« Aaaah ! »

PLOUF (et revoici la Pansy sauteuse : elle vient de sauter sur Neville ce coup-ci et comme personne n'était là pour les retenir, ils sont tombés à l'eau)

« Aaaah ! C'est froid !! »

« Brrr… A qui le dis-tu ! Poivrote ! »

« Merlin ! Mais c'est vrai ! Tu es gelé mon pauvre ange !... Viens, je vais te réchauffer… »

Et les voilà partis, abandonnant là leurs invités, ne se souciant même pas du sort de leurs deux amis…

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Tu vas me réchauffer, hein… » clin d'œil pervers de Draco.

« Ben oui, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi… Tu dois te changer sinon tu vas prendre froid. » (Les Harry pervers ne sont pas de mise pour l'instant)

« Mmmh… Je n'attends que ça… Fais-moi penser à remercier Pansy… »

« Que?! ... Hein ?! » (Soucoupes à l'horizon)

« Mais oui tendre amour de mon cœur… Sans elle, je ne t'aurais pas à moi tout seul en ce moment !! Xb… Ah ah ah… Miam… Viens ici beau brun ! »

Et voici un Harry bien plus réveillé emmené de force (pas tant que ça) dans une chambre de la bâtisse Malfoy (et au galop s'il vous plait ! C'est qu'ils sont pressés !! Lol).

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Mmmmh… Draco… Ouiii… Continue… »

Harry le supplie, le nargue, se mordant la lèvre, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux à demi-fermés, voilés de désir.

A peine la porte fermée, un sort d'insonorisation et de verrouillage lancé, nos deux affamés se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs baisers, tout d'abords sauvages, impatients se font plus langoureux, plus sensuels.

Et après quelques détours dans le cou du survivant, Draco se met à torturer l'oreille si sensible de son cher Griffy, et notre cher Ryry ne s'en plaint pas, bien au contraire . (Oui, mais vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il est en train de faire… Allez Aty chérie, te fait pas priez)… Moui…

Le blond avait retiré la chemise de son amant (qui venait de lui enlever la sienne). Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, frissonner à son contact. C'est pourquoi, actuellement, il est occupé à torturer (en plus de son oreille) l'un des tétons durcis d'Harry, frottant lascivement son bassin contre celui du brun, lui arrachant, autant qu'à lui-même, mille et un soupirs et gémissements.

Trop impatient, trop brûlant, le brun repousse son amant un instant, juste le temps de leur jeter un sort de déshabillage. Ceci fait, il reprend les lèvres de son mari, avidement, brutalement… Il a trop attendu, ils ont trop attendu. Leurs gestes sont rapides, désordonnés, excitants. Ils n'en peuvent plus…

Le blond retourne le brun, imprimant son sexe dressé dans son dos. Ondulant lentement, découvrant enfin son corps de ses mains. Harry est face au mur, il s'y appuie de son torse, de ses mains…

« Nnn… Dray… Prends-moi… Prends-moi… »

Il fixe le blond de coté, cambrant le dos, offrant sa magnifique chute de rein aux yeux avides de son mari.

Hypnotisé par l'aura de luxure qui se dégage du brun, Draco doit faire un immense effort pour se contrôler, calmer le rythme et ne pas céder aux suppliques immédiatement.

Il veut le faire languir, le rendre fou, dépendant de lui…

Les reins en feu, le corps tremblant d'impatience, il avance lentement sa main vers les épaules d'Harry. A ce contact, le brun a l'impression qu'une décharge électrique traverse son corps de part en part.

Délicatement, il sent la main si bienfaitrice descendre dans son dos, frôlant à peine sa colonne vertébrale. Et Draco sourit lorsqu'il le sent frissonner. Il le dompte, lentement, pour mieux se faire dominer, plus tard.

Alors que sa main si douce s'est arrêtée à la chute de rein de son amant, sa sœur s'est posée sur son ventre, retraçant doucement, du bout des doigts, le dessin parfait et délicat de ses abdominaux.

De nouveau, Harry se cambre, soupire, gémit, grogne.

Soudain, Draco le fait basculer dans ses bras, sans prévenir. Il le porte jusqu'au lit et l'y dépose.

Etendu au beau milieu du lit, le Griffy voit son amant s'asseoir sur lui. Il se mort la lèvre. Et il n'en faut pas plus pour que Draco la lui vole, l'emprisonnant des siennes, la léchant du bout de sa langue, ondulant des hanches contre lui, frottant son désir au sien... Gémissants…

Incapable d'en supporter plus et voulant garder les rênes encore un instant, le blond se détache des lèvres de sa Némésis, descendant dans son cou, mordillant sa jugulaire, titillant sa clavicule, torturant sa peau de mille et un baisers, de mille et un coups de langues…

Encore un peu… Harry est presque à point…

« Oh !... Mmmh !... Draco ! »

Voila ! Draco vient de pénétrer son nombril de sa langue. Le brun est sensible, très sensible…

Il mime l'acte sexuel encore un instant. Il n'en peut plus. Il veut faire crier son amant, il veut crier avec lui.

Un sort lubrifiant murmuré silencieusement. Il s'empale d'un coup sur la verge tendue d'Harry. Ne prenant même pas le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion, il remonte et redescend encore plus fort.

« Ah ! »

Cri unanime des deux amants. Harry est surpris, mais… (_Merlin que c'est bon !!_) Il est loin de ne pas apprécier… Empoignant les hanches de Draco, il va et vient en lui, allant à l'encontre du blond qui s'empale toujours plus fort sur son sexe en feu.

Ils ont chaud, terriblement chaud, ils gémissent, ils grognent, ils crient… Jusqu'à ce que…

« HARRYYYY !! » / « DRACOOO !! »

Ils se séparent, se laissent tomber sur le lit. Draco pose sa tête sur le torse d'Harry, comblés, essoufflés, tout les deux.

« 'Ry… »

« Mmmh… Oui ? »

« Je t'aime… »

« … … Moi aussi Draco, je t'… »

« Oups !! Pardon ! Vous dérangez pas pour nous on s'éclipse !! »

« Aaaah !! J'ai rêvé !!... Mon coeur, dis-moi que j'ai rêvé !... Je… Je n'ai pas vu … vu… avec… avec… Nooon ! Pas possible !! »

(Remarquez comme la stupéfaction leur ôte toute envie – du moins temporairement bien sûr – de s'indigner d'une telle indiscrétion).

En tout cas, ils sont tellement stupéfaits qu'ils en sautent sur leurs pieds pour courir (après avoir attrapé un drap au passage) ouvrir la porte et vérifier si leurs esprits leurs ont joués un tour ou pas…

(Et alors ?) Et ben non ! Ils n'ont pas rêvé !! Ils ont bien vu ce qu'ils ont vu…

(Ce qui est ?) Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? (Meuh… Un couple particulièrement inattendu ?) Ben forcément… Du moins, de ma part… (Rha ! Va-y ! Dis ! Nous fais pas languir s'il te plais…)

« AU SECOURS !! Un médicomage !! Severus… Mon parrain avec… avec… »

« … Mon meilleur ami !... Mon frère de cœur !… »

« Une belette male !!... Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ?... Comment ?... Comment a-t-il pu tomber si bas ?? »

« Hum hum… Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter ! Je vous signale que vous parlez actuellement, et de manière insultante, d'une personne qui vous a sauvé la vie pendant la guerre et qui est, en l'occurrence, le meilleur ami de votre nouvel époux !! » (Brrr 'l est en colère le Harry)

« Euuuh… J'ai dis quoi déjà ?… (Bouille de gamin innocent) Mon parrain avec cette si charmante personne blanche à pois roux ? Nan ! Vrai ? Mais c'est magnifique ! XD »

« Dray… » (Poings sur les hanches et regard mi-accusateur mi-riant ; que voulez vous, comment pourrait-il résister face à cette si jolie bouille blonde).

« Rhoo… Moi aussi je t'aime Ryry… Hum…Si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêté ? » (Grand sourire innocent).

o0o0o0o0o0o

**FIN **

**(1) 'Pardon! Pardon' en japonais. (Désolée, c'est mon coté fan de manga qui refait surface XD!)**

**Alors ? Pardonnée ? Nan mais c'est mon premier lemon aussi… Merlin ! J'avoue que c'est parce que j'y étais forcée à cause du défi de Daphlanote que j'ai relevé (c'est-à-dire un épilogue avec lemon), mais franchement, pff, je préfère me replonger dans la lecture de ceux qui savent en écrire…**

**Nbl : On dit merci à quiiii pour avoir eu le lemon ? Chibi eyes et air innocent**

**Bon gros kissous.**

**Et… une petite review ? :-) **

'**Tu crois que tu la mérites ?'**

**S'iiiil vous plais…**

**Aty 'et Murmure d'eau douce, sa conscience, à vot' service'**

o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
